


Перманентность

by Natashka1997



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashka1997/pseuds/Natashka1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Целомудренно. Ты поцеловал его целомудренно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перманентность

 

Если бы Скотта попросили описать их со Стайлзом отношения, он бы сказал одно – перманентность. Конечно, с помощью своего словарика он может найти несколько синонимов, например, аксиома, константа и другие математические и физические термины. Но, вот беда, никто и не спрашивает его о Стайлзе, поэтому приходится молчать, держать в себе и по вечерам и утрам выискивать новые, описывающие его внутреннее состояние слова.

 

*

 

Скотт не уверен, что все свои поступки может объяснять альтруистическими, геройскими и просто безрассудными (почему ему мерещится голос Мелиссы?) взглядами на мир. И, наверное, всё это началось не с первого и последнего побега из дома, не после первых пьянки и похмелья, а именно того похода на осмотр половины тела девушки ночью. Сейчас, вспоминая это, Скотту хочется приложиться лбом о твёрдую поверхность, на всякий случай покрытую аконитом.

 

Впереди очередные сборы по лакроссу. Снова это неприятное ощущение в животе, словно оттуда хотят вылезти «чужие», как сказал бы Стайлз, покалывание на кончиках пальцев и чуть ли не трясущиеся коленки. Скотт, чёрт возьми, хочет стать капитаном, настоящим капитаном, а не приложением к золотому мальчику-ящерице. 

 

Мелисса желает ему удачи, целует в щёчку и на всех порах уносится на работу, потому что в очередной раз опаздывает из-за Скотта, который слишком долго находился в душе и появился на кухне с опозданием на пятнадцать минут. Она разогрела всё на второй раз, дала подзатыльник и тыкнула под нос часы, приговаривая что-то о сожалении, что оборотнические способности не прививают пунктуальность. 

 

Стайлз появляется через пару минут после ухода Мелиссы. Громко хлопает дверью, вваливается на кухню и сразу утаскивает у Скотта один бутерброд, кидая свою огромную сумку рядом со столом.

 

— Ну что, Скотти, готов покорять новые вершины лидерства? — с набитым ртом произносит он, и Скотт, тяжело вздыхая, тыкает вилкой в макароны.

 

— Наверное.

 

Солнечный луч бьёт прямо по сетчатке, и, хоть это и должно раздражать, Скотт слегка ухмыляется. Кухню наполняет мягким желтоватым цветом, посуда под руками блестит и переливается цветами радуги. Стайлз что-то бурчит о невозможном в последнее время занудстве Финстока, о своих шансах на попадание в первые ряды и что-то настолько привычно-обыденное, что у Скотта щемит сердце от всего этого. 

 

Идеально. Безупречно.

 

Это постоянство в их жизни и дружбе с каждым днём открывает для Скотта что-то новое. 

 

Потому что он знает, что на самом деле его поступкам нет объяснений, что он действительно не слишком умный, ведь его знания часто ограничиваются на уровне чуть ли не младших классов. И даже сейчас, совершая самое абсурдное действие в своей жизни (даже абсурднее его планов по спасению друзей), у него нет рационального объяснения. 

 

Скотт скользит взглядом по лицу Стайлза. Вот он, всё такой же чересчур активный, болтливый, с набитым ртом и стиком на плече, повзрослевшим взглядом за некоторое время с тёмным духом внутри и лиловыми, наверняка не раз целованными Малией губами. 

 

Скотт неловко касается его щеки, и Стайлз резко замолкает, переставая жевать, смотрит на него расширенными от шока глазами и глупо хлопает ресницами.

 

— Кхм… У тебя крошки были на щеке, — смущённо поясняет Скотт и одёргивает руку. Он кладёт их на колени под стол, чтобы больше не было соблазна.

 

Стайлз как-то пространственно кивает и приоткрывает рот, затем захлопывает и молча дожёвывает.

 

Скотт знает, как ужасно звучит его оправдание, и тут даже оборотнем не надо быть, чтобы понять, что он врёт. Но Стайлз с удивительной деликатностью не затрагивает эту тему, и Скотт немного благодарен ему, хотя в большей степени почему-то разочарован.

 

*

 

Кира выглядит очаровательно в бежевом ситцевом платье с небольшим вырезом на груди и короткими рукавами, украшенными необычной формы цветами. Ее улыбка освещает не хуже палящего солнца, такого редкого в Бикон Хиллс, что у Скотта невольно застревают слова в горле, а сок норовится вылиться из носа.

 

Лидия с другого конца стола довольно хмыкает.

 

Глядя на мило порозовевшие щеки и опущенные ресницы, Скотту хочется сделать Кире комплимент, рассказать, как невообразимо прекрасно выглядит она в такой ответственный для него день, но после разговора с точками на i у них даже простое "привет" выходит через силу.

 

Лидия присаживается рядом и осторожно стучит кулаком по плечу. 

 

— Не заморачивайся. Ты же знаешь, на самом деле она ждёт одобрения и оценки только от одного человека.

 

Скотт мягко улыбается и сжимает хрупкую ладошку. Кира нервно мнется у дверей, а потом, вздохнув, подходит к ним. 

 

— Глупо, да? — без промедления начинает она, раскачиваясь на пятках и кусая губы. 

 

— Хорошо выглядишь, — взгляд Лидии меняется, и Скотт тихо смеётся, потому что этот блеск ни с чем не перепутаешь. Сейчас начнётся "дом моды от Мартин". — Идём, у меня есть шарфик как раз подстать образу.

 

Девушки уходят, цокая каблуками и привлекая внимания парней, что заставляет Лидию начать красоваться и покачивать бёдрами, Киру ещё больше покраснеть, а Скотта показательно закатить глаза. 

 

В проёме они сталкиваются с о чём-то активно спорящими Стайлзом и Малией. И настроение Скотта падает ещё ниже, прямо под книгу «Похороните меня под плинтусом», он старательно делает вид, что занят соком, которого осталось ничтожно мало и который никак не помогает ему избавиться от сладкой парочки. 

 

— Ско-о-ти, — довольно тянет Стайлз и повисает на его плече, оставляя позади хмурую Малию с книгой по химии в руках. — Идём на поле, Финсток рвёт и мечет. Досталось всем, даже бедняге Дэнни. 

 

— А куда это Кира нарядилась? — влезает Малия и пытливо складывает руки на груди. Скотт мысленно делает пометку сообщить об этом Кире. — То есть, я хотела сказать, у неё свидание? С тобой?

 

— Нет, не свидание, то есть, я хотел сказать, не со мной. Не знаю.

 

Скотт не хотел кривляться, ведь это прерогатива Стайлза, но Тейт не то чтобы раздражала его, просто её появление на обществе рядом со Стилински всегда заставляло делать Скотта очередные бездумные действия. О которых он всегда сожалел впоследствии. 

 

Малия хмурится сильней, и Скотт предупредительно сжимает её ладонь, чувствуя удлинившиеся когти, качает головой, как бы говоря: не сейчас. 

 

Звенит звонок, и большая часть учеников пытается влезть в одни двери.

 

— Идём? — спрашивает Стайлз и смотрит на них своим особенным взглядом – я не понимаю, какого хера между вами двумя происходит, а ещё я ненавижу не быть в гуще событий, поэтому поднимайте свои волчьи задницы. Малия ведёт плечами и сливается с толпой девушек, щебечущих о предстоящих покупках в новом магазине на окраине. 

 

Скотт спокойно вздыхает, когда запах койота хоть ненадолго оставляет их компанию, поднимается, подхватывая стик. 

 

— Прости, мне нужно поговорить с Кирой. Увидимся на сборах, — он наклоняется, оставляет на щеке Стайлза смазанный поцелуй и, уже находясь в коридоре, резко останавливается, словно кто-то нажал педаль тормоза. — Господи Иисусе.

 

*

 

Запах хвои щекочет чувствительный нос, палящее солнце неприятно греет макушку, а футболка прилипает к спине. Скотт чихает в очередной раз и присаживается рядом с Кирой. 

 

— Малия спрашивала о тебе, — сразу говорит он, потому что иначе они оба будут глупо молчать и краснеть. — Кажется, она ревнует. 

 

— Правда? Ты действительно так считаешь? — улыбается Кира и откладывает учебник, прикладывая ко лбу ладонь, чтобы скрыть глаза от солнца. — То есть…

 

— Да, думаю да.

 

— Кхм, а как насчёт тебя и Стайлза? — Лидия появляется неожиданно даже для Скотта, чей нос уже просто невыносимо режут запахи. Она кладёт ладони ему на плечи и слегка сжимает. — Он выглядит слегка растерянным. Ты признался?

 

— Нет, я его поцеловал.

 

— В губы? С языком?

 

Этот допрос напоминает Скотту их разговор с отцом, когда тот действительно решил поддержать статус отца, но не смог откинуть повадки фбровца. И это раздражает.

 

— Нет, я поцеловал его так, как целуют бабушку в детстве, — Скотт смущённо чешет лоб и отводит взгляд. Лидия наклоняется из-за его спины так, чтобы глаза их были на одном уровне.

 

— Целомудренно, — подсказывает она довольно. — Ты поцеловал его целомудренно. 

 

Губы Киры складываются в идеальное "о". 

 

— И вы не поговорили?

 

Скотту уже физически больно от этого разговора, он скидывает с себя руки Лидии, поднимается со скамьи и уже на полпути к полю мотает головой. Финсток громко свистит ему прямо в ухо, и он на секунду теряется в пространстве. Сегодня все вольчи силы и привилегии против него. Но, может, они помогут ему стать капитаном.

 

Стайлз привычно хлопает его по плечу, и это немного расслабляет. По крайней мере, их дружба не канула в чёрную дыру.

 

*

 

Наверное, подумал Скотт, пора перестать откладывать разговор со Стайлзом. Если даже совершенно посторонние люди, не знающие их, достраивают все недостающие блоки в их отношениях.

 

\- Вы встречаетесь? - ухмыляется Лиам, когда они подходят к нему после тренировки "просто прощупать почву, чувак". 

 

\- Нет!

 

Стайлз внимательно смотрит на Скотта, и тот чувствует себя неудобно под сканирующим взглядом, старается смотреть куда угодно, но не на Стилински. Лиам приподнимает бровь и уходит, хлопнув их по плечам, словно они закадычные друзья после нескольких минут со стиками и общим мячом.

 

Скотт хочет убежать вслед за ним, потому что им придётся об этом поговорить. Ему объяснить свои приливы заботы, нежности и любви, а Стайлзу - что был не против, что не ругался, не сделал ничего такого, что сделал бы обычный парень.

 

\- Где Малия? - хмурится вдруг Стайлз.

 

Скотт пожимает плечами. Тейт портит ему настроение, даже когда её нет поблизости. И то, что Стайлз недоволен её отсутствием, извращенно радует Скотта, отчего становится немного стыдно перед другом.

 

\- Скотт! Скотт, - Кира влетает в раздевалку, лаврируя как пьяный лайнер между скамьями. Она старается не глядеть по сторонам, хотя её кончики ушей слегка покраснели, и хватает Скотта за рукав, утаскивая куда-то вглубь. - Представляешь, я разговаривала с новеньким, а Малия... О господи... Она чуть не загрызла его, а потом сказала, чтобы больше не видела его рядом со мной.

 

Кира подпрыгивает на месте, и Скотт улыбается некой схожести её со Стайлзом - они просто вечные дети.

 

\- Это ведь хорошо?

 

\- Это замечательно!

 

Теперь, когда счастливый запал, сжимающий грудную клетку, спал, Кира смущенно отводит взгляд. Скотт искренне рад за подругу и потому подаётся вперёд, сжимая её плечо, и целует в щечку.

 

Кира довольно жмурится.

 

*

 

\- Мм, Лимонный Щерберт? Троллевый сок? Горгульин нос?

 

Стайлз пролистывает страницы на компьютере, вспоминая, а по большей мере придумывая пароль от кабинета Дамблдора.

 

Скотт усиленно пытается вчитаться в конспекты по экономике, но все против его учёбы. Приходит sms от Лидии.

 

"Кира с Малией гуляют. Обе такие красные, что жар от их щёк передаётся мне. И нет, МакКолл, я не шпионю!"

 

Скотт осторожно посматривает на Стайлза, прикидывая, знает ли он о такой стороне своей девушки. Тот, видимо, чувствует себя беззаботно счастливым, потому что смеётся над своими шутками и размазывает шоколад от конфет на светлой кофте. И ни-чер-та не знает о Малии .

 

Скотт кладет голову на его макушку, вдыхая аромат прелых листьев после кучи падений на поле и шоколада, следит за его руками, прокручивающие колесико мышки на потертом коврике. И сжимает до побеления костяшек спинку стула, потому что соблазн коснуться плеч, а затем съехать под вырез кофты слишком велик. Кончики пальцев покалывает от одних только мыслей.

 

Стайлз замирает и даже задерживает дыхание на пару секунд, чтобы вскоре шумно выдохнуть и крепче вцепиться в бедную мышку. 

 

Телефон в кармане выбрирует от очередного протокола Лидии, и Скотт не без сожаления отходит от Стайлза, который пытается заглянуть, что же там он пишет. 

 

Скотт сводит брови к переносице и старается сдержать смех. У Малии и Киры все хорошо, а вот Мартин явно стало скучно.

 

"О, вы уже?.. Кхм..."

 

"Лидия!"

 

"Ну что вы как маленькие? О господи, просто целуйтесь"

 

"Отстань, Мартин. Иди и устраивай свою личную жизнь"

 

\- Кто тебе там пишет? - хмурится Стайлз и старается выхватить телефон. Скотт смеётся и поднимает руку, чтобы вездесущий друг не добрался.

 

\- Ещё немного, и я подумаю, что ты ревнуешь, - шутливо произносит он. 

 

Стайлз хлопает ресницами и молчит. И Скотт медленно начинает краснеть, ненавидя себя - альфа он или кто? 

 

\- И все-таки этот Дамблдор очень странный тип. Провернул все и словно не при делах.

 

Говорит жизнерадостно Стайлз, прокручиваясь на стуле, и Скотт выдыхает спокойно и нервно. Глупой заминки как будто не бывало. 

 

\- Это да. Ненавижу этот фильм.

 

\- Эй, альфач, ты уснул на половине третьей части. Не стоит судить только по началу. И вообще это один из шедевров кино.

 

Скотт закатывает глаза. Стайлз бурчит, уткнувшись в монитор.

 

\- И как я с тобой дружу вообще?

 

*

 

"Вам конец, детки. Мартин уже наступает"

 

"Нет, я поговорю с ним, успокойся"

 

*

 

\- Ты знаешь, что Малия с Кирой были на свидании? - возбужденно тараторит Стайлз, когда Скотт заходит в гостиную с тарелкой чипсами, купленными по дороге домой. - То есть, это очень круто.

 

Скотт растерянно ставит посуду на стол и переводит взгляд на телевизор, уже включенный на нужном канале.

 

\- Но ведь вы с ней... - неопределенно машет рукой, словно разминая кисть перед лакроссом. 

 

\- Что мы с ней? У нас фиктивный брак. То есть, я занимался с ней математикой, химией и прочими предметами. А она помогла мне выжить в хреновой психушке. Все взаимосвязано.

 

Скотту хочется рассмеяться - по большей степени истерично. Гребанный альфа-имидж уже давно дал сбой. И это плохо для его расшатанной психики.

 

\- Да, это круто, - тихо говорит он и присаживается рядом со Стайлзом, касаясь его плечом. Кожу жгет даже через три слоя ткани. 

 

*

 

Скотту целый вечер кажется, что что-то не так. И нет, Стайлз, это не альфа-радар, выхвативший очередную тварь на полпути к Бикон Хиллс к хреновому Неметону. Нет, это не волчья горячка.

 

Первый тревожный звонок прозвенел, когда Стайлз явно намеренно коснулся раскрытой ладонью его скрытого жёсткой джинсой колена. 

 

Второй, когда он, продолжая смотреть фильм, чуть ли не залез на него, судорожно обхватывая своими конечностями. Его, Стайлза, сердце бешено стучит и без порции аддерола.

 

Их обычный просмотр фильмов вечером, традиция, поселившаяся в их тандеме чуть ли не раньше его существования, вдруг плавно переходит в просмотр фильмов как у старой пары, когда отношения уже устоялись, перебежав букетно-цветочный период. 

 

И Скотт смутно догадывается, что их отношения из бро перешли в все таких же бро, но с привилегиями, уже очень и очень давно.

 

Разговор застревает между ребер, выжигает клеймо на изнанке. Там, где как раз находится ладонь Стайлза снаружи.

 

Стайлз как бесформенное тело уже почти сполз на пол, и Скотт окликает его, чтобы их лица были наравне.

 

\- Что? - оборачивается Стилински и удивленно мычит, когда Скотт целует его крепко, сладко и невыносимо медленно - так, как давно хотел.

 

Скотт не уверен, что сейчас нужны все эти слова, признания, объяснения. Особенно тогда, когда Стайлз, шепча сбивчивое "наконец-то", забирается на диван и укладывается на Скотта сверху, вновь целуя глубоко и так непохоже на Стайлза. 

 

Его кожа, успанная родниками, плавится под пальцами Скотта.

 

\- Наконец-то, - задыхаясь, восклицает Стайлз. 

 

У Скотта перехватывает дыхание, и он просто кивает.

 

Поцелуй отдаёт запоздалым счастьем, шоколадом и горьким одеколоном Скотта. 

Стайлз, наверное, слишком торопится, но Скотт, не отличающийся рациональным мышлением, лишь доверяет планам не|друга, позволяет ему ухватиться за молнию на своих джинсах. 

 

И банально думает, что они со Стайлзом смогли сломать свою стену перманентности.


End file.
